


Greetings, Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek, son of Skon, requests the presence of Spock and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings, Spock

Greetings, Spock,  
As dictated by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings, Spock.

It is your father, Sarek. I wish to speak with you in regards to my placement aboard the Enterprise. There has been an incident of which I believe you ought to be made aware.

I have been on Sol III for some time now, as you know, and I am currently engaged in conference. Whilst occupied in a conversation with a diplomat sent to Sol III from Cardassia Prime, I experienced my fourth _myocardial infarction_. I have been informed subsequently by my personal healer, that I must enter surgery at once.

I wish to inform you that this surgery is not without risks. I have requested to postpone my placement aboard the Enterprise. I also request the presence of yourself and James at my home.

Live Long and Prosper,  
Sarek, son of Skon


End file.
